Mysterious past, fading future
by ForeseeAble future
Summary: Harry Potter has had enough. he has left the Uk and the wizarding world, changed his name and his apearence. However when someone from his past is determined to reveal his secrets, will his new friends be able to help him and how far will they go to keep him safe. AN: i do not own Harry Potter or Ncis or anything else you may recognise.
1. Chapter 1

mysterious past, fading future

Harry Potter has had enough. he has left the Uk and the wizarding world, changed his name and his apearence. However when someone from his past is determined to reveal his secrets, will his new friends be able to help him and how far will they go to keep him safe.

AN: i do not own Harry Potter or Ncis or anything else you may recognise.

* * *

Harry potter was currently sitting on a plane heading to a new place and a new life. A couple of days ago, he had killed the person who had murdered his parents. However a lot had happened over the last few months and that event felt like a lifetime ago.

_Harry had just woken up and found him self in his second home. The infirmary. At first he couldnt remember why he was there, then suddenly all the memories of the past two days had came rushing back. going back to hogwarts, seeing his friends die, being ready to die by voldemorts hand, surviving the killing curse again and then finaly getting rid of the evil that tainted the world. He looked around the infirmary to see the injured people of the battle. george was to his left with his family_, _well most, surronding him. luna was to his right with Neville and hannah sitting in chairs near her bed. she had been injured by one of the last spells fired and luckily it didnt do much harm. All around him was injured friends and fellow members of the DA However as he looked around, he couldnt see his two best friends any where so he decided to go look for them. He had walked around most of hogwarts when he found them. He was under his clock and decided to sneak up on them. As he got closer he started to hear their conversation and it made him freeze with shock._

_"im so glad the war is over. Now all we have to do is get Ginny and Potter married then we can kill the attention seeker and get his money. "said Ron_

_"ugh pretending to be his friend was so annoying! i cant believe you left me with him!" exclaimed hermione._

_"well at least he will be gone soon. no more idiot potter getting all the attention."_

_harry couldnt believe it. his two best friends were planning to kill him and they were only pretending to be his friend. he ran back to the infirmary and sat on the bed. He needed to get away from hogwarts and away from the traitors so he called winky and asked her to take him to 12 grimmauld place. When he got there he decided to go shopping. Luckily at the begining of the year he had gone to gringotts and they had given what muggles would call credit cards that worked in muggle shops aswell as wizarding shops. He traveld to muggle london and started shopping. _

_One hundred shops and about five whole wardrobes later, Harry returend exhausted and tired. He un packed what he brought and then went to bed. The next day harry woke early and went down to the kitchen. Standing there was kreacher. the black family's house elf. He greeted Harry in his normal manner and then went off grumbling about mudbloods and everything else. Although Kreacher helped them win, Harry couldnt expect Kreacher to have completly changed his tune. While Harry was making breakfast there was a tapping at the window. Harry went to let the owl in and saw a copy of the daily prophet attached to his leg. Harry removed the letter and paid the owl before sitting down to read the newspaper. On the front page was a picture of Harry and voldemort_ _dueling, with the heading "Harry potter: Friend or Foe." After reading the title harry threw the paper in the bin and started to decide what he needed to do next. He could, harry wondered, move house. however the wizarding world would be able to find him if he stayed in side the united kingdom so he decided about going abroad. there wasn't_ _many places as he could only speak English. He then_ _remembered about the Dursleys trip to America when he was seven. They were forced to take him with them as Mrs figg was away someplace. He really loved America and everything about it. 'That is where he would_ _move to'_, Harry _thought,'he would go live in America.' However First he needed to make a list of what he needed to do._

_to do_ _list:_

_1\. buy one way ticket to America._

_2\. complete all necessary legal business_

_3._ _pack his clothes_

_4\. write to Neville and Luna telling them not to worry about him and that he would be safe and with a brief explanation on why he was leaving as he believed that they were some off the only two who were friends with just harry and not the boy who lived. _

_5\. arrive two hours early for the airport._

_6\. leave the horrible wizarding world for good_

_He couldn't wait. Harry would be leaving the wizarding for ever and no one could stop him. He was excited worried scared all at the same time. who new he had so many emotions! with those happy thoughts harry went to sleep with the first smile he had had on his face for a while._

That is how young Harry potter was now on a plane bound for freedom with a one way ticket to America and a promise never to look back. When he had completed all legal business he had also changed his name. At first he didn't know what to change his name to but after serious thought he had decided. he was now and would forever be knows as Timothy no middle name McGee.

* * *

hi its me again. if you have read my other stories (well I only have two others) thank you

if you haven't welcome.

any way please review and all that other stuff

Foreseeable Future


	2. Chapter 2

mysterious past, fading future

Harry Potter has had enough. he has left the UK and the wizarding world, changed his name and his apearence. However when someone from his past is determined to reveal his secrets, will his new friends be able to help him and how far will they go to keep him safe.

AN: i do not own Harry Potter or Ncis or anything else you may recognize.

previously:

That is how young Harry potter was now on a plane bound for freedom with a one way ticket to America and a promise never to look back. When he had completed all legal business he had also changed his name. At first he didn't know what to change his name to but after serious thought he had decided. he was now and would forever be knows as Timothy no middle name McGee.

five years later

Special Agent McGee was currently sitting at his desk going over some cold cases as a new case hadnt come through. His teammates, Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David, and his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, were also going over some cases. After going through his five cold case, and having found absolutely nothing to help, McGee leant back in his chair and gave out a sigh. "Whats wrong McSigh?" Asked Tony.

"Nothing just tired of these cold cases." Answered McGee.

"Yea but its better then someone's death."

"Talking about death," Started Gibbs getting off the phone, " There has been in a murder in the presidents park. Get your bags."

The team stood up, grabbed their bags and made their way to the lift.

"shot gun!" They said simultaneously.

When they arrived Gibbs gave them orders. " Tony photos. McGee bag and tag. Ziva witness statemants." The agents started their given tasks. While searching around for evidence McGee had found a phone the victims wallet and blood drops. as he went to get evidence from around the body he saw a note lying on the floor. "Boss found something." He shouted getting Gibbs' attention. Gibbs walked over and McGee handed him the note. Gibbs read through the note then looked at McGee. " Gather the others and meet at the van. It seems like we all need a little chat.

McGee gathered Ziva and Tony and they meet gibbs at their van. when they got their they saw ducky and jimmy, who looked a bit scared at being in such close proximity to Gibbs. "so boss whats up?" asked Tony. Keeping silent Gibbs handed over the note to the agents. The note read

'Dear Harry or should i say Timmy,

Yes i know your name. I also know where you live, where you work, who you work with and where you are at this exact moment. As you know in our world we have a lot of ways to find people. You made a lot of people upset when you left England Harry but now we are going to

make your life a misery

see you soon

love ?'

As they had finished reading the letter everyone turned to stare at McGee. They all had a shock look on their face except two people Gibbs, obviously, and Jimmy. "soo yea i may or may not need to tell you something." McGee said sheepishly. "ya think McGee." said Gibbs sarcasticly.

"before you start your 'story' may i ask why Jimmy doesnt look shocked." Asked Ziva.

"That will be answered in the explantion but first can we finish up here as i believe Abby and the director would like to know aswell and the things i am about to tell you are not something that should be revealed in public." The team finished up taking statements and photos and then made their wan to their cars/vans.

While they were making thier way to headquarters Gibbs had called Director Shepard and Abby and told them to make thier way to conference room three. When asked why all he said was you will find out soon enough. By the time everyone was in the conference room most of the chairs were filled up. McGee was sitting on one side with Jimmy and Tony either side while opposite was Ducky Ziva and Abby. Gibbs and the director were sitting on the ends of the table waiting for the explanations to begin.

"First i need to ask you to not ask questions untill the end and not to disbelieve anything untill the end aswell." When he recieved nods from all occupants McGee started his story. "so my story starts about the time i was first born which was in year 1980. I was born to a different group of people to what you would call normal people. well im just gonna be blunt and say im a wizard." At this there was silence and then a lot of laughter from Tony and Abby. "McGee i think you have been spending a bit to much time playing computer games." This caused them too start laughing even more. McGee shared an annoyed look with Jimmy and then brought out a long wooden stick. McGee muttered "wingardium leviosa" under his breath which made Tony's chair and Tony float in the air. This caused all laughing to stop and for Tony to go pale in fear. Putting the chair back on the floor McGee turned to Jimmy "Pay up. I won." Grumbling under his breath Jimmy gave McGee a dollar. "As i was saying before i was rudely disturbered, i am a wizard, my father was a wizard and my mother was a witch. I went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and i lived in england." Taking a breath McGee continued. When i was born a prophecy was made stating that more or less i woukd kill the dark lord. The dark lord of that time was Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. When i was one he had tried to kill me because he was scared of a baby. However when he tried to kill me the spell backfired and vaporised him instead. The spell he used is a spell that is impossible to survive but yet here i am. Before he tried to kill me He had killed my parents so i am an orphan. Anyway, i am famous in the wizarding world. I was taken to my closets relatives and stayed with them. When i was eleven i first started school. Every year at school apart from third year i had to fight lord voldie as he was still very much alive. Anyway none of that is important. In my forth year at hogwarts Lord voldemort got his body back and was starting killing again. In my last year at school i didnt go as voldemort had taken it over and i was public enemy no.1 according to him. anyway there was a massive battle where a lot of people died. Good and Bad. I had finally killed him in the end for good but some of his followers got away. I was taken to the infirmary and was in there for two days. After i got bored i went to find my so called best friends when i hear them planning to marry me to a relative of said best friend and then they would have someone kill me so they would get all my money and property. So i left. Changed my name appearence and moved here. I went to college then university then joined NCIS. You know the rest of the story. So any questions?" Looking around his team mates and bosses he could see a sea of shocked faces and gaping faces. He felt Jimmy poke him on the shoulder. " pay up. i won that one."

"I have two questions," started Ziva, "first can we see your proper appearence and second, we still dont know how you two know each other?" McGee waved his wand and then sitting in front of them was a black haired slightly smaller young man. The only thing taht remained the same was the colour of the eyes. " so this is what i look like and i believe that jimmy will answer your next question." At this every eye turned to Jimmy. All the Attention made Jimmy shrink down in his chair.

thank you for reading this and i know that some of you don't like the McGee is harry thing but i believe it works

please review

foreseeable future !


	3. Chapter 3

mysterious past, fading future

Harry Potter has had enough. he has left the UK and the wizarding world, changed his name and his apearence. However when someone from his past is determined to reveal his secrets, will his new friends be able to help him and how far will they go to keep him safe.

AN: i do not own Harry Potter or Ncis or anything else you may recognize.

* * *

_previously_

_"I have two questions," started Ziva, "first can we see your proper appearence and second, we still dont know how you two know each other?" McGee waved his wand and then sitting in front of them was a black haired slightly smaller young man. The only thing taht remained the same was the colour of the eyes. " so this is what i look like and i believe that jimmy will answer your next question." At this every eye turned to Jimmy. All the Attention made Jimmy shrink down in his chair._

* * *

Jimmy was still shrunk down in his chair when he started his side of the story. "right so i'm also a wizard however i did not go to the same school as tim. I went to a school called salem school of witchcraft and wizardry. I first met Tim when i was fifthteen at my Fathers will reading. My father requested that we had a private hearing together so we could get to know each other. In the will it more or less said that we are God-brothers. Before i go on i should also probably tell you that my real name isnt James Palmer, its James Regulas Black. I moved to America when my Father was arrested and put in a wizarding jail. Before you start my Father was innocent and he was framed. When Tim moved to America he contacted me and we moved in together. Three years ago Tim had applied at norfolk and i started my medical examiner course, and you know the rest."  
"Well thats our stories done were just gonna go quickly." McGee and Jimmy quickly stood up and started making their way to the door.  
"Sit down." Gibbs was standing infront of the door stopping thier escape.  
"yes sir." They mumbled and they made their way to their seats.  
"Why is none of this in your files gentlemen." Asked the director.  
"It is director, But its in a scealed file and only Five people have enough security clearence to open it. That includes me and Jimmy."  
"Enough backstories. What does this have inconection to our case?" Asked Gibbs.  
"Well, This note is obviously from someone from the wizarding world and to be honest it will be almost impossible for you to find out who it is. Also they could be back in England by now and I may or may not have made alot of enemies when i was in england."  
"Well, what can we do McGee?" Asked Ziva.  
"Umm well i could write down a name of enemies i have made and you could look for files on any of them but most of them wont have one. To be honest i cant think of much we can do with me contacting the wizarding government."  
"Right McGee write down a list of enemies you have made then contact who ever you need to contact an Ziva and Tony try and find anything about them."  
"what are you gonna Boss?" Asked Tony.  
"Im Going for coffee."

McGee had written down his list of enemies and had given it to Tony and ziva.  
"McGee sure made a lot of enemies." commentated Ziva  
"Its almost as long as your kill list Ziva."  
"Have you found anything Tony?"  
"Nope. You?"  
"No! These people are ghost. Some of them have slipped of the edge of the world!"  
"Its Earth ziva but i know what you mean."  
"So what have you got?" Asked Gibbs.  
"Whole lot of nothing boss. Some of these people have absolutley no files and others end when they get to ten to eleven."  
"What about McGee. Has he finished his phone call yet?"  
"Yes he has and he has some news." Said McGee walking in to the bull pen.  
"Good news or bad news?"  
"Bit of both. The good news is, i was able to contact the head of the american wizarding world and he put me through to the head of the british wizarding world and he is willing to help us with our investigation."  
"thats great! whats the bad news?"  
"He cant send the information over. so were gonna have to go to England so it. Yay."Mcgee said sarcastically.  
"Yes we're going to England."  
"Its not that great believe me."  
Ignoring the arguing of her two team mates, ziva asked, "Who's going with us, Gibbs?"  
"Ducky and Jimmy."  
"Ducky makes sense as he is from the Uk but why Jimmy?"  
"McGee is going back to England for the first time in many years he is going to need as many people as possible to stop him from breaking." Talking louder so the two male agents can hear him, "McGee go tell Ducky and Jimmy that we are going to england and then go pack. Dinozzo Ziva, go pack. i Expect you all here by 0900 tomorrow or we leave with out you."  
After three yes gibbs the team departed to do the respected duties while Gibbs went to alert the director on their spontaneous trip across the ocean.  
"Director we are going to have to go to england for this case just thought id warned you."  
"That is absolutely fine but remember to keep me informed and Jethro, keep them safe"  
"dont i always?"  
Gibbs walked back to his desk and brought six tickets to england. Tomorrow is the day when his youngest agent, his youngest son, would face his past for the first time in five years. He just hoped the whole team would pull through it.

* * *

thank you for reading :)  
please post reviews and give me prompts please.  
Love you.  
foreseeable future


	4. Chapter 4

mysterious past, fading future

Harry Potter has had enough. he has left the UK and the wizarding world, changed his name and his apearence. However when someone from his past is determined to reveal his secrets, will his new friends be able to help him and how far will they go to keep him safe.

AN: i do not own Harry Potter or Ncis or anything else you may recognize

* * *

_previously_

_Gibbs walked back to his desk and brought six tickets to england. Tomorrow is when his youngest agent would face his past for the first time in five years. He just hoped the whole team would pull through it._

* * *

It was nearly 0900 and nearly the whole team where in the ball pen ready to set of on the journey. McGee and Jimmy were still not there and they only had twenty minutes before the group would need to leave. Tony and Ziva were standing between Tony and McGee's desks and where talking about their respective trips to the Uk. Ducky and Gibbs were talking about the two young wizards of their team.

"Do you think McGee will be okay when we get to England?" Asked Gibbs.

"I am not sure Jethro all i know is that as long as we are with him we can stop him from falling. Its a good thing you invited Mr Palmer along so he can stop young Timothy from holding back." Ducky said, trying to ease his friends worries.

At 0850, McGee and jimmy arrived with only one duffle bag between them.

"McGee your nearly late. What happened?" Asked Tony.

"I needed to get jet settled at my friends house so he would be looked after while im gone."

"Where's all your luggage? we are going for more then a day, you know?" Asked Gibbs.

"I put a charm on the duffle bag Boss,its an undetectable charm and it makes it so that it never runs out of space. Makes it easier when traveling."

Nodding, Gibbs ushered the unusual tribe into the lift. With six of them in the lift, it was a bit of a tight fit but ten minutes later, they were on the ground floor and making their way to the cars. As they were all going to the same place they decided to take two cars. The first car Gibbs was driving with only Ducky in the car. The others were in the oher car with ziva driving. They were going to make thier way to washington national airport to board the 10 oclock plane to heathrow airport where they would be escorted to the ministry of magic.

Tony, Ziva, McGee and palmer were discussing what they were going to do when they got to England.

"The Minister would probably have gotten a group of aurors to escort us to the ministry where the Minister would want to talk to us and stuff." explained McGee.

"Is the Minister still Kingsley?" Asked Palmer

"Yea think so."

"Who's Kingsley?" Asked Tony.

"A wizard who was a member of the order of the pheonix, which was the good side while we were fighting the war against voldemort. I actually liked him."

"So traitor or not?" Asked Ziva.

"Im hoping not traitor but i dont know."

Thier conversation was stopped as they pulled in to the airport carpark and parked next to Gibbs. They picked up their bags and made their way to check in where they where then allowed to board the plane. After an eight hour plane flight the group had arrived at Heathrow airport. It was 1300 and the team were tired from jetlag.

"How do we know who are meeting us McGee?" Asked Gibbs.

"I was told they would be holding a sign with N.C.I.S on."

The group collected their luggage and made their way to find their escorts. After about two minutes they saw a group of four holding a sign with their agency's name on. They made their way towards them and started their introductions.

"Hello. I am special agent Gibbs and this is special agent Dinozzo and McGee and this is mossad office David. This is doctor Mallard and his assistant Palmer."

"Good to meet you. I am lead agent Thomas and these are agents Weasley, Jones and Wright."

McGee had a hard time not glaring at his former friend and tried to force a smile on to his face so the auror's didnt get suspicious. Agent Thomas led the way to a black SUV and the whole team got in. As McGee was getting in, he accidently on purpose trod on weasleys foot. He knew it was petty but who cared. Thomas drove them to the secret entrance of the ministry of magic and signed all the visitors in.

"While you are in here please refrain from pulling any weapon on a person. Also be warned that not all of our employee's are friendly towards muggles such as yourself." warned thomas as he lead him through the ministry towards the ministers office.

Thomas knocked on the door of the office and waited to be invited in. When they were invited in the three other aurors left to start their respective activities.

"Good day sir, may i introduce the team from N.C.I.S. N.C.I.S this is the minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Shaking hands with the minister the group sat down. Knowing his minister was safe from harm from the agents, Thomas bid goodbye to the Agents and his boss and left the room.

"Right," Started Kingsley, " I got a message from the American wizarding Embassy about a British wizard Killing a marine on American soil. First i would like to know how you know it was a wizard who killed your victim?"

The whole group turned to stare at McGee. Sighing McGee started his story for the second time.

"Minister before i satrt do i have permission to use magic?" When Kingsley nodded his consent, McGee took his wand out and took off his glamour.

"Hey kingsley. Im back." McGee/Harry said with a sheepish grin.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, while Kingsley was staring at Harry in shock.

"Harry! Where have you been? We have been worried sick! Why didnt you call?" Kingsley got up and gave Harry a hug.

"Sorry. I moved to America to get away from here. Im sorry i didnt call but i just wanted a new start." Answered Harry trying his best to look innocent.

"Lets get back to buisness but when we are done we will catch up."

"Okay well a couple of days ago there was a murder and by the victim was a note that was addressed to me. However the names on the note were Harry and Tim. This lead to me explain to the team about the wizading world and about my true identity. We are here because we believe that the murderer is someone from England and possibly one of the many enemies i have made."

"Right we will asign you a group of aurors to help you and I will give you permission to arrest and investigate while you are under going your investigation. First are their any other wizards in your group?" Harry and Jimmy put their hands up.

Pointing to Jimmy, kingsley asked, "whats your name?"

Before Jimmy could answer, Harry interupted, "your real name Jimmy. Kingsley knew your father."

Gulping Jimmy answered, " I'm James Regulus Black, son of Sirius Orion Black, unknown mother."

"Sirius reproduced! I dont believe it."

"You better believe it. My Dog-Father grew up!" Harry pretended to wipe fake tears from his eyes trying to keep a straight face but ended up laughing with the two other wizards. The other members of team Gibbs looked confused but decided not to voice their questions. When the trio had stopped laughing, Kingsley started to ring to get a group of aurors to help the team. Harry quickly put his glamour back on so he wouldnt be recognised. The aurors that the minister had been called were the ones who had escorted them to the ministry so introductions weren't necessary.

"Thomas take the group to the guest quarters so they can get settled then set them up some desks near your teams you will be assisting the team in their investigation. now go catch that killer. I have some calls to make." The minister said shooing the group out before picking up his phone. " Hi I have some news. Harry's back."

* * *

Ohh who did he call?

hope you enjoyed my story

love

Foreseeable future

P.S please leave reviews and story prompts


	5. Chapter 5

_Mysterious past, fading future_

_Harry Potter has had enough. He has left the UK and the wizarding world, changed his name and his appearance. However when someone from his past is determined to reveal his secrets, will his new friends be able to help him and how far will they go to keep him safe._

_AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Ncis or anything else you may recognize_

_Previously_

_"Thomas take the group to the guest quarters so they can get settled then set them up some desks near your teams you will be assisting the team in their investigation. Now go catch that killer. I have some calls to make." The minister said shooing the group out before picking up his phone. "Hi I have some news. Harry's back."_

The Ncis group were in their designated guest rooms unpacking their luggage. Thomas had left after showing them where everything was to go set up their desks.

"So McGee, what should we know before going to the wizarding world?" Asked Gibbs.

"Umm well some wizards and witches are not keen on muggles such as yourself so please try not to get in the way of them. Umm don't mention my real name to anyone as they would probably kill me by hugging me tightly or by sending the killing curse at me."

"But you've survived it once before you could probably do it again." Said Tony.

"Umm actually I've survived it twice before." Said McGee sheepishly.

"What?!" Shouted the resident autopsy gremlin, "why didn't you tell me this?!"

"Sorry Jimmy. I didn't want you to worry so I may have left out a little detail of what happened in the battle of Hogwarts."

"You're my younger brother it's my job to worry about you." Said Jimmy, after hitting McGee around the head.

McGee was still rubbing his head when there was a knock on the door. When Ziva opened the door there were three figures standing behind the door. One all of the members of the team recognised, the minister, Kinsley. However the other two only one agent recognised.

"Hello," started Kinsley, "This is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. I believed the resident saviour of the wizarding world would like to see some friend who hadn't deserted him in his time of need. So I called them."

Luna and Neville were staring straight at McGee and he was staring back at them.

"Hello Harry." Said Luna still looking her dreamy self. Neville and Luna quickly walked across the room to where McGee was standing, blinking in shock.

"Oh My god I have missed you guys so much." Said McGee giving them a hug.

"Harry Potter why didn't you call? You know we have a phone and im pretty sure you can remember our phone number. We have been worried sick but know your back you aren't leaving our sight." Said Luna in a scary calm voice.

"God Luna you still scare me and im sorry I didn't call and I promise to not leave without saying goodbye and I promise to call you. Know let me introduce you two to everyone." Said McGee looking at his fellow team who were staring at the trio who had been reunited.

"Ok so Team this is Luna and Neville two of my truest friends. Luna, Neville this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs Just call him Gibbs. He's my boss. The person next to him is Donald 'ducky' Mallard. He is our medical examiner. The guy with the glasses is Jimmy palmer, my god brother and the assistant medical examiner. The women at the back is Ziva David our Mossad liaison officer and last but not least is Anthony Dinozzo aka Tony. He is the senior field agent and the joker of the group."

After all pleasantries were done and out the way, the minister spoke up.

"We need you guys to get settled at your desks. Luna and Neville will be assigned to helping you as well as Thomas' team. Luna is our best intelligence officer and Neville is the head of Auror department. Before we leave the room I need to warn you all that under no circumstances are you to reveal Harry's identity and Harry, try to refrain from killing Ron."

"Of course I won't kill him minister there is just way to much paperwork involved and I just don't have the time."

The team followed the minister into the lift to go to the department. As the group stepped out of the lift all they could see or hear was chatter and airplanes flying around.

"Okay the airplanes are memos that have been enchanted to get to a specific place or to get to a specific person. The fireplaces are ways of communicating with different wizards and our also one of the ways of travel." Lectured Kinsley leading the team to their temporary desks. The desk they had been given were next to Thomas' teams desks and were arranged like their own desks back in the bull pen. The only problem was that there was only four desks for eight people.

"Minister Im sorry but there weren't enough spare desks for the ncis team we tried to get some from different apartments but they were all being used." Reported Thomas

"Its fine minister we can just share desks. Jimmy and I can share one. Neville and tony can share. Ziva and Luna can Share and Gibbs and ducky can share. Sorted."

"McGee." Started Gibbs.

"Sorry boss won't happen again." Interrupted Mcgee

"Rule 38"

"If you think some ones out to get you they are?"

"That's rule 40. Rule 38 is your case your lead." Said ziva

"Right thanks."

"Now that everything is sorted out I will be on my way but one last thing. Thomas the ncis team will be lead. Your team will be back up. You will listen and do everything they say got it. And that goes for the rest of your team as well. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good know I will be one my way. If you need anything let me know."

"Yes sir and thank you." McGee said while Kinsley was walking away.

"So let's get down to business. First of has the English wizarding world found out the wonders of electricity or are they still using quill and parchment?" Asked McGee.

"Very funny Muggle. You should respect your betters." Sneered Ron

"Ha-ha that's funny. One im a wizard you clot pole, two respect is earned not given and three I think you have forgotten which team the minister gave lead. So if anything you should be respecting me or I can just get you thrown of this case and you can go back to fetching coffee for your boss and let the adults do the work." This prompted laughter from the ncis and a couple of sniggers from the auror's who obviously didn't like Ron very much.

"Keep your mouth shut Weasley. Yes special agent McGee we do have electricity."

"Thank you and it's just McGee please. Never did like titles very much."

The team went about setting up their computers that they had brought with them on their desks.

"Thomas can you get your team to search through the records for anyone who has made a portkey legally or illegally. Tony, Neville if you would search any other mode of transport. Ziva, Luna could you gather any information on anyone on the list I wrote before we got here. If you can't get into any records just tell me and I will get Kinsley's permission to open the file." Now for the awkward bit telling his boss what to do. "Boss, Ducky um you could um.."

"You could interview the people who designate the portkeys." Interrupted jimmy saving his brother in all but blood from embarrassment.

"Thanks Jimmy. Thomas could you spare an agent to accompany Gibbs and Ducky please."

"of course. Weasley go with the agents and stay with them until they are ready to come back."

"But their muggles they shouldn't be here in the first place."

At this Gibbs walked over to weasley and smacked him on the back of his head

"That's assault I could have you arrested for that."

"A smack to the face is an insult. A smack to the back of the head is a wakeup call" Quoted the Ncis agents and Jimmy

Hope you enjoyed the story

Im so sorry I haven't posted in a long time but with dofe and mocks coming up I haven't had a lot of time I will try and post more often.

Please give me story prompts or any ideas for this story

Love

Foreseeable future


	6. An

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter just a warning.

I'm probably not going to be able to post in a while because of family problems and year ten exams

I will try to post ASAP

Again im so sorry

Foreseeable future.


	7. Sorry another An

Hi, everyone. As you may be able to tell, this is not a chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while, but if I'm honest Shit went down and I haven't been able to post for an extremely long time. However, I will start updating stories again. the stories may be on here or on my watt pad account I have not yet decided, if you would like the stories on here please tell me and I will put them on here. If they end up on watt pad I will post another AN chapter with a link.

sorry for making you wait literally years for the chapters and also sorry for grammar mistakes as I am still terrible with my grammar

have a good day

ForeseeAble future


	8. sorry but the rewrite is up

Hi, everyone!

I have started to rewrite this story it is on here and the first chapter is up. it is still called mysterious past, fading future rewrite and is on my profile.

Much love

Foreseeable future


End file.
